The Fable of Hanako
by Hippieninja
Summary: 90 years have passed since Avatar Korra saved Republic City and we now face a new Avatar: a kind and bubbly soul called Hanako. Although her Earth and Airbending skills are great, she has much to learn. With the help of her sisters- the Fire Lord's daughter, Hikari and the princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Sayuri- and her Aunty Rei, she will save the Earth Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1- The New Avatar

**_Hi guys, this is my FIRST EVER fanfiction and I hope you enjoy :)_**  
**_I really wanted to write something like this for quite a while now and finally I have._**  
**_I'll try to update within the next week or so._**  
**_WISH ME LUCK!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?

* * *

Chapter 1- The New Avatar

Hanako let the reins drop from her hands as she extended her arms to stretch upwards, letting the wind ruffle her straight black hair and her traditional Earth Kingdom garb. Her Eel Hound took on a similar motion; curving his back upwards towards the sky, so the air caught on to most of his dark green scales. Feeling a change in stance from beneath her, Hanako looked down at her lifelong friend and giggled.

"Enjoying the air, Iko? It's nice, but it's nothing compared to the view from up here," chimed Hanako.

Iko merely blinked at her in response and turned back towards the city below them. The winding streets were full of markets, cart merchants, labourers, beggars, nobles, shops, gossiping housewives, frolicking children and minor troublemakers. All this chaos continued to the edges of the city, where it met the towering city walls. Beyond the stone barriers was a seemingly endless expanse of grass and hardened dirt that was speckled with idle villages and farms.

Hanako had always wondered about the world outside Ba Sing Se. She's travelled before, but it had never been through the open wilderness, stumbling upon village after village like a travelling nomad or one of her predecessors. The idea had sounded appealing, but this girl of 13 years of age had her duty as Avatar to fulfil -to master all four elements- and these duties don't allow her to have such privileges, not in this lifetime... or the next. Having only mastered Earth and Air, she knew her elemental training wouldn't be finishing any time soon.

Shaking away her thoughts, Hanako looked up at the sky and noticed that the sunlight was dimming and a rosy orange hue had begun to creep from the edges of the horizon. 'It's about time to head back,' she thought, 'Best not be late or Aunty Rei might throw a fit.' Retrieving her grasp on the reins, Hanako pulled on them gently, signalling Iko to retreat backwards until he reached the opposite side of the roof, giving him a chance for a runner up.

"Ready, Iko?"  
Iko gave a roll of his golden eyes and a flick of his tongue before he braced his leg muscles to spring forward, earning a lopsided grin on the young Avatar's face.  
Still grinning, Hanako whispered to where she thought Iko's ears were, "Now."

Iko leapt forward, quickly closing in on the end of his short runway. His two front feet had took hold of the edge and pushed off, launching him and his _ridiculously_ ecstatic master into the air.

Hanako threw her head back and laughed, her emerald eyes sparkling and her shoulder-length, black hair flying out behind her. They landed with a thud on the roof below, and continued to descend at exhilarating speeds, flying over tyrannic breaks between buildings that could have ended in a certainly fatal and long fall.

Hanako and Iko came to the realisation that they were going too fast, and could not come to a complete stop nor could they slow down, in fear that they would lose the momentum to clear the gaps and fall to their deaths. They had no choice but to continue jumping down from roof to roof, tearing down clothing lines and scaring the daylights any unfortunate civilians who happened to be leaning against their window sill with the Iko's monstrous form and speed.

After what seemed to be eons of that, Iko's feet had managed to meet the ground and were forced to continue running by the rapidity they were going at. They followed the road directly into the city's main market square, with Hanako calling out apologies over her shoulder to the people that had to dodge the oncoming flash of green.

Just ahead was a market stall that appeared to sell an abundance of cabbages. Hanako had noticed this and desperately pulled on the reins, causing Iko to claw against the ground and drift and coming to a stop inches away from the fragile frame of the stall. She was going to punch the air in victory but was stopped when she notice she was slowly tipping forward as her friend had lost his balance.

CRASH!  
Iko had smashed the poor stall to splinters and lay among the smashed wood and cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" called the pained shrieks of the cabbage merchant owning the stall. He fell to his knees, cuddling an unaffected cabbage to his face as he whimpered. Hanako looked into the golden orbs of her scaly friend and sighed. Walking over to the sobbing grown man, she knelt in front of him and untied a generous bag of yuans from her belt and proceeded to jingle it above his shoulders. Looking up, his tear filled eyes widened at the size of the coin purse.

"I apologise about your stall. Will this be compensation enough?" Hanako asked hopefully.

The man nodded and pocketed the bag of money, humming in delight; knowing that the amount of money was worth a lot more than his cheap stall and poorly grown cabbages. Mourning the loss of her allowance, Hanako retraced her steps to Iko and settled herself in his saddle. Lightly tapping Iko's side with her foot, she sent Iko trotting towards their home; The Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Sayuri, as the Sun beat down on them with a merciless fist of heat. '_I'm not built for these extremities_,' she thought to herself.

"_Of course_ I'm sure, we just need to follow this path and it will eventually lead us to a village," Hikari explained from the seat behind Sayuri. "Why do you want to rush anyway?"

"I don't want to rush, I just want to make sure that you haven't got us lost… again," sighed Sayuri, stroking the fur of her Buffalo Yak, "Not to mention the fact that we're basically sitting in a desert and my poor Kurri won't be able to carry us much further if he gets dehydrated."

"Fine, once we get to the next village and have a rest, you can make the choice on which way we go," said Hikari, who didn't seem to be affected much by the heat, much to the envy of Sayuri.

'Firebenders,' she thought, 'We're basically polar opposites and one of them happens to be my sister.'

Her spite flew away as she remembered when she had first brought her younger sisters to the Southern Water Tribe and Hikari was shivering like crazy, trying to cover herself with whatever materials she could find. It was a wonder that they were related, let alone sisters. It didn't only seem that way to her, but almost everyone.

Their looks were of different kinds completely; Sayuri had long black locks of hair that was almost always pulled into a side braid and had shocking turquoise eyes, whereas Hikari had brown hair that fell in curls with a thin braid running down the side of her head and amber coloured eyes, but they both shared their mother's pale skin.  
Both were highly accomplished benders and both wore simple clothes of their home nation; contrasting blue with red. They were accompanied by their own companions; Hikari had her sleepy Aardvark Sloth called Picho and Sayuri had Kurri, her strong Buffalo Yak.

And they were both on their way to Ba Sing Se, so they could pay a visit to their youngest sister; Hanako.

* * *

**Bet you guys didn't expect that.**  
**The plot might get a little complicated from here on out, but hang on. :DDDD**

**This thing is getting fun (for me).  
Remember to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2- Reunion

_Well, sorry for the wait Miyako Tsubako.  
Here is Chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I only own my Ocs._

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Reunion_**

Hanako stepped through the back entrance of the Jasmine Dragon's changing room, sighing with content at her cherished and familiar surroundings. The Jasmine Dragon had always been a humble and welcoming place completed by simple, oriental decoration and the fragrance of incense and tea flowers.

After opening a wardrobe, Hanako picked out a light green robe and pulled it on. Looking back into the wardrobe, she eyed the two robes that were still hanging from the rack. They belonged to her sisters and hadn't been used since her sisters had left for their annual training. That was three months ago and Hanako and Aunty Rei were given no notion of when they would come back. She looked through a nearby mirror, staring herself in the eyes and began tying up her hair in an efficient ponytail.

Bracing herself for hours of work, she began twisting the handle of the door to the dining area of the Jasmine Dragon. She was met by the greetings of regulars and chatter of Pai Sho enthusiasts as they played away in a corner. Spotting familiar golden robes, going to and fro between the sea of tables, she walked over hastily, knowing that it was going to be a busy night.

"Aunty Rei, I'm back. Anything in particular you want me to do?"  
The woman wearing the golden robes turned around and greeted Hanako with a tired smile. Although Rei was Hanako's aunty, she was only 6 years her senior. Despite being just out her teens, Rei took charge of Hanako and her sisters when she deemed that her mother and Hanako's grandmother was too old to take care of them for much longer. The stress of looking after three teenage girls and a restaurant had already taken a toll on her, leaving her exhausted after work.

Running a hand along the sweat glistening the arrow-shaped tattoo on her forehead, she responded, "If you can just guide the customers to a table, it would be a great help." With a swish of her long hair she returned to serving the customers, leaving Hanako to nod to herself and head towards the entrance.

After an hour or two of showing people to their seats, the hustle had slowed down and Hanako began recording the day's sales in the sales journal. The entrance opened and two people stepped inside, waiting to the side as Hanako finished off writing a number down.

As Hanako put down her pen, one of them began to speak, "A table for two, please."  
"Sure thing," Hanako leapt from her perch on a stool and turned towards them, "Just this way-"  
Nearly screaming as she was met by two familiar pairs of eyes, - a pair of blue eyes and a amber-coloured pair - she leapt forward crushing them with a hug.

Aunty Rei came over to see what the commotion was and upon seeing the two new arrivals she simply smiled, "Welcome back, Hikari and Sayuri."

* * *

Hikari tilted her head slightly and asked, "So, about that table?"

Aunty Rei's calm smile stayed in place, but was more forced as her face grew dark, "Hikari, what nerve you have. Leaving me and Hanako to slave away for three months, now you ask for a table?"

"B-but, Aunty we're hungry," began Sayuri.

"Well, I haven't had a meal all day. How about I take a break and you two can get to work?"

"Aunty-"

"Go change."

Hikari and Sayuri slumped forward and trudged towards the changing room, followed by their youngest sister who was in high spirits to have them back. Glancing back, they saw their Aunty sitting across from the sword merchant, Derok from across the road and playing a rather frivolous game of Pai Sho. They grinned at the sight of Rei and Derok blushing furiously as hands accidently came into contact.

"So, Derok and Rei are still at it," chimed Sayuri.

"I wonder if either one of them has made a move yet," said Hikari, suppressing a typhoon of laughter.

"They're... getting there," Hanako commented.


	3. Chapter 3- Clash of Past and Present

**Chapter 3- Clash Of Past and Present**

_**This chapter centers around the firebender of the three siblings, Hikari .**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hikari sat a table that was tucked away in the corner, clutching Picho, her precious Aardvark Sloth and feeling immensely comfortable in her fiery red robes. Sure, they were covered in dust and smelt of mothballs, but they felt like silk compared to the rough material of her travelling gear. They had also once belonged to her mother. Their mother was a free-spirited non-bender that felt she had to show her love for all the elements and had made many robes, each representing an element. The robes Hikari had inherited were the most prized amongst her possessions, for it was not long after the birth of her younger sister when her mother vanished. The only memories Hikari had of her mother was a pair of gentle brown eyes and graceful hands that were sewing another robe, a red one.

_The Project_ was supposed to end and all participants were to have limited communication after Hanako's birth, but this rule was photographic evidence of her mother's existence was soon lost after that and she was soon only remembered in name and vague memories. Just like that, she had left the face of the earth. Hikari's only knowledge of _The Project _came from when she and her sisters had found a note underneath a creaky floorboard of the Jasmine Dragon.

It stated:  
_Legend tells that a non-bending descendant of an Avatar can give birth to powerful benders, provided the descendant's partner is powerful themselves. And so I, Aiko, descendant of Aang agreed to participate in a project designed by The Order Of the White Lotus. Others participating in this project were the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Haori, Fire Lord Akouji and a powerful commoner of the Earth Kingdom called Daichi. I soon gave birth to a wonderful girl called Sayuri who showed abilities in waterbending. After that, I gave birth to the daughter of the Fire Lord and named her Hikari. And then the last child was born, the daughter of Daichi. She will one day be known by all as Avatar Hanako.  
My daughters, if you ever come across this note you must know that I had truly fallen in love with Daichi and decided to elope with him to escape the troubles that would come with our relationship being public. I would have brought you three with me, but you strong girls have a place in this world and that place cannot be found through hiding in the shadows. Even when you girls have showed the four nations your strength in both as benders and as people, remember this: That no matter how long it is until we meet again, I will always love you._

-Aiko  
Mother of Sayuri, Hikari and Hanako

The ink was blurry in places where tears had fallen and stained the paper. Hikari liked to believe that wherever her mother was, she was happy. Naïve? Maybe, but for Aang's sake, she was only thirteen! She was allowed to have such thoughts.

Once again, Hikari was grateful that she was back in Ba Sing Se. Here she could relax, away from the worries that came with being the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation and have some time apart from her father. Of course, she didn't have anything against him, but he had a little something in common with Sayuri's father. Both fathers had huge daughter-complexes and tended to be over-protective. Hikari was sure that her elder sister felt the same way when they returned to Ba Sing Se.

Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by the clattering of the door being opened hastily. There stood a guard of the Order of The White Lotus, he was panting and bent over, his hands resting on his knees. The commotion had drawn the eyes of the four young ladies to him.

"The King," he exclaimed, "Earth King Shouta has fallen ill and his son, Taiki along with 5 guards, has gone missing!"


End file.
